kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons (FCS)
This page contains information about modding Kenshi's weapons. Modding is done through the construction set. Weapons are a sub-category under Items. Weapons are made up of two objects: A Weapon and a Model. A Manufacturer connects the two together. Weapons This is the weapon type. It includes the base stats and mesh files of the weapon. Base *Name: Pretty straightforward, this is the name which the game and construction set display for this Item. *Object Type: What type of Item this is (WEAPON). Can not be changed. *String ID: The String ID is a unique identifier for each item, it must never be the same for 2 objects. DO NOT CHANGE IT if already placed in the game world (otherwise those references will vanish). If it is already referenced by another object (eq item in a character inventory), that's ok because it will update the ID in those references. It is what determines when an item in a .mod file modifies/inherits from an item in another file (usually .base). (rule of thumb: you will probably never need to change String ID, unless you've done something very, VERY wrong) Damage These attributes modify the damage inflicted by the weapon. All attributes will affect a weapon's damage, but some attributes are more important to some weapon types than others. *animal damage mult: Multiplier of damage against animals. Unafected by quality. *armor penetration: Value substracted from the enemy armour before damage calculation. Negative values increases the effective armor of the target. *bleed mult: The amount of bleeding this weapon causes. It's indirectly related with cut damage. *blunt damage multiplier - 2.0: Weapon weight, multiplied by stats, used by heavy weapons to calculate weapon damage. *cut damage multiplier - 1.5: Multiplied by attack skill, used by sword-like weapons to calculate weapon damage. *human damage mult: Multiplier of damage against humans. Unafected by quality. *minimum cut damage multiplier: Provides minimum damage cap, only handy for modding beginners. *pierce damage multiplier - 1.5: Multiplied by attack skill, used by bow-like weapons to calculate damage. *robot damage mult: Multiplier of damage against robots. Unafected by quality. Files Item models/meshes. *bare sword: Sword mesh only, no sheath. (mesh) *icon: Inventory icon image. (png) *mesh: Item mesh, sheathed if weapon. (mesh) *physics file: Collision data for dropped items. (xml) *sheath: Sheath mesh only, no sword. (mesh) Inventory *auto icon image true-false: Actually does nothing or weapons. *inventory footprint height: height of the item (in tiles) in your inventory. *inventory footprint width: width of the item (in tiles) in your inventory. *value: Base monetary value of the item. The final value is afected by quality. *weight kg: Minimum weight of the weapon, can be overwritten by blunt damage multiplier (multiplier 1.0=40kg). Inventory icon These values determine how the icon is generated. *icon offset H: horizontal alignment. *icon offset V: vertical alignment. *icon zoom: image scale, lower=bigger. Models This contain the weapon texture and modifiers for the stats. The model can also adjust the weapon size. Manufacturers Manufacturers contain a list of weapons and a list of models. All permutations of the listed weapons and models are possible weapons in the game. They also contain various stat modifiers that affect the final weapon. The first value of each row in the "weapon models" list is called "model value" and it's used in the weapon stat generation, ranging from 1 to 100. In the unmoded game, it starts at 5 on "Rusted junk" and increases at intervals of 5 for each new model until it reaches "Edge type 3" at 80. Meiou is 100. As reference, here is a table with all of the stat modifers of each manufacturer on the base game. Stat generation formulas To get an idea of how powerful or weak a given weapon is, here are some of the formulas used to generate the stats as seen in-game. The damage multipliers are taken from the damage section of the given weapon, the "weight kg" from the inventory section and both the "model value" and "manufacturer factor" from the Manufacturer definitions. *'Blunt Damage': blunt damage multiplier * model value / 50 * manufacture factor *'Cut Damage': cut damage multiplier * (0,3 + 0,017 * model value) *'Weight': Maxim (weight kg; 20* Blunt Damage * blunt damage multiplier * manufacture factor) Do note that blunt damage rather than effective weight affects the required strenght to wield the weapon properly. As a rule of thumb, you require strenght equal to 40 times the blunt damage or about twice the weigh. Category:Modding